


Clean House

by ami_ven



Category: Howl's Moving Castle - All Media Types
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5048692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie is fed up with their living conditions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clean House

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "mad hatter"

“That is it!” yelled Sophie, her voice echoing through the cluttered kitchen of the rebuilt castle.

All three of the room’s other occupants looked up at her— Calcifer lounging in the fireplace, Michael with a sandwich halfway to his mouth, and Howl holding a handful of light that faded slowly as she glared at them.

“Sophie, my love…” Howl began, hesitantly.

“No, Howl,” she said. “I will not spend my days cooking and cleaning only to live in a… a pigsty! I’m going out, and I expect this to be _clean_ when I return.”

And, bless her boys, it was.

THE END


End file.
